Heart
by Absolute Dwarf
Summary: Kehidupan Kyungsoo tak lebih dari sekedar kematian, bahkan dia sendiri telah mati rasa. Dendam yang membawa cinta, terlalu biasa namun begitu menyenangkan. gagal summary, hadiah untuk dwarf numb 1, Kaisoo
1. Heart chap 1

**Title : Heart**

**Author : ****Neobabo**

**Main Casts : DO Kyungsoo, Kim JOngin, Oh Sehun  
**

**Other Casts : dilihat sendiri aja  
**

**Rated : M (karena pembunuhan yang tidak layak untuk anak usia dini kkkkk)  
**

**Disclaimer : ****kesamaan kisah, tokoh, karakter murni dari saya tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan banyak yang sama diluar sana.**

* * *

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak dirinya pergi dari kehidupan yang pernah membuatnya bahagia atau setidaknya dia rasakan begitu hingga saat ini, ya dia masih meyakini jika keluarga yang telah meninggalkannya masih menyayangi nya hingga kini, namun karena beberapa hal membuat mereka tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

Kyungsoo pria berperawakan kecil dengan rambut hitam legam yang menghasilkan ikal, iris bulat senada, beberapa buir keringat tak menghalangi kulit putih nya yang bersinar, perawakan yang terbilang kecil membuat sebagian orang yang belum mengena nya akan mengira dia remaja yang berusia belasan.

Mata bulat itu menajam beberapa saat lalu memejam hanya untuk menghirup aroma segar yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di tenggorokannya, berjalan di bawah remang jalanan sesekali merapatkan dekapan tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu bergetar melewati salah satu jembatan di sudut kota London yang bersalju.

"Hei, apa kamu sendiri? Bagaimana jika menemani kami?"

Mata itu semakin kelam oleh temaram jajaran lampu di sepanjang jalanan kota itu, wajahnya menunduk dalam.

Merasa diabaikan tiga orang pria yang menghadang Kyungsoo mendorong bahu yang terlihat bergetar dihadapan mereka hingga tubuh kecil itu tersungkur, bermodal percaya diri, seringaian, serta umpatan kasar salah satu pria bertubuh tinggi dengan blonde terang menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan korban nya malam ini.

"Oh he's a boy, well no prob dude let's play!" dengan perintah sederhana itu segera kedua teman pria blonde menyeret Kyungsoo dan membawa-nya ke bawah jembatan yang lebih gelap dan dingin.

Detik berikutnya bak karung beras keduanya melempar Kyungsoo hingga menubruk tembok batu dengan keras, namun dia hanya memasang seringaian dingin dan menatap ketiganya dengan mata perak keemasan, salah satu dari ketiga pria itu yakin jika beberapa detik lalu mata itu beriris gelap namun sekarang berubah senada dengan rubby dan entah kenapa udara disana tiba-tiba membuatnya meremang.

"Aku pilih yang blonde saja, Sehun kau sisanya" mata ketigannya membola ketika sepersekian detik muncul seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan taring yang mencuat.

Tak sempat kabur tentu saja ketika pria blonde terjerembab diatas tanah dan Kyungsoo menduduki perut pria itu lalu mengacungkan kuku yang nampak tajam yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh mencuat. Detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah jeritan memilukan dan bunyi cipratan darah yang bahkan akan dengan mudah tertelan oleh deru angin.

Kyungsoo dengan senyum terpatri meremas jantung pria blonde yang dengan mudah dia keluarkan dari tempat seharusnya, menjilat beberapa tetes darah yang mengotori tangan nya. Menatap pria yang dia panggil Sehun beberapa menit lalu dengan malas, dan segera beranjak dari atas tubuh pria blonde tanpa memandang korbannya sekali lagi.

"Hei hei kau selalu saja begitu, membunuh tanpa benar-benar menghisap darah mereka"

Sehun mendengus, mata nya menatap Kyungsoo yang memandang langit gelap diatas nya kini.

"Aku tak mau darah kotor, aku hanya ingin membunuh"

"Huh baiklah tapi memang darah manusia disini rasanya aneh, besok ku ambilkan kantung darah di rumah sakit, ayo pergi!"

"Sehun, apakah langit di Korea sama seperti ini sekarang?" dan pemuda pucat itu hanya tersenyum lalu menepukkan tangan kirinya di kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Kyungsoo hanya tahu Oh Sehun tak akan repot menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan tahu jawabannya besok saat mereka berdua mendarat di tanah Korea. Detik berikutnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ketiga tubuh yang tak bernyawa tertimbun salju putih yang akan segera berganti merah saat menyentuh cairan berbau besi berkarat yang mengalir. Secepat salju menyentuh tanah secepat itu pula mereka berdua telah menghilang dari sudut pandang manusia manapun yang mungkin muncul dimalam dingin kota London.

"YA Kyung bantu aku atau kubunuh kau!" beberapa mata memandang kearah pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah mendorong troli berisi tas-tas besar dan bertumpuk tinggi, kedua alisnya berkerut dan telunjukknya mengarah ke pemuda kecil yang menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Berhenti berteriak aku sedang mencari orang yang menjemput kita"

Susah payah Sehun mendorong troli nya, tidak... bukan karena troli nya terlalu berat tapi karena tas-tas besar itu terlalu tinggi dan mengakibatkan beberapa sering terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Dan panggil aku hyung! Jangan lupa peran kita Sehun atau kutendang kau" datar dan mengintimidasi, Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah koper dan tas tangan dari troli Sehun lalu berjalan keluar bandara untuk menemukan jemputan mereka berdua.

"Dasar padahal sebenarnya aku lebih tua 30 tahun, kalau bukan karena dia aku tak akan mau memanggil pria kecil itu hyung" bersungut-sungut Sehun menyadari bahwa sedari tadi banyak yang melihatnya yang terus mengomel degan elegan dia merapikan pakaiannya dan memasang wajah datar dan dingin nya secepat mungkin lau menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh didepannya.

Star Hotel adalah hotel bintang lima dengan segala fasilitas yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, kamar berkelas, kolam renang luas, lapangan golf, restaurant, night club, casino, taman luas dengan berbagai bunga, bahkan galery seni. Kyungsoo tak menyangka keluarganya memiliki kekayaan sedemikian hingga mampu membangun hotel semegah ini.

_Flashback_

_18 years ago_

"Choi _corporation_ mengalami penurunan saham yang sangat drastis karena isu yang beredar bahwa putra presdir dari Choi _corp_ terlibat perselingkuhan dengan putri dari menteri keuangan..."

Piiip

Seorang pria tua segera mematikan layar televisi alis nya menukik tajam dengan mata yang berkilat, tangan nya menggenggam erat remote TV yang tak kunjung dia letakkan, menatap nyalang ke arah pintu yang di ketuk beberapa kali. Wanita muda dengan gaun putih selutut dengan tubuh bergetar mendekat kearah yang hingga saat ini dia yakini masih Ayah nya, menjaga keanggunan yang masih dipertahankan memilih duduk di sofa besar yang berada di ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Sudah kukatakan hentikan semuanya, dan singkirkan anak itu! Tapi kau malah merawatnya hingga sebesar ini, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dia pria yang kucintai Ayah, dan anak itu putra ku juga cucumu, apakah kau akan tega membunuhnya?" wanita dengan rambut lurus panjang yang tersibak kebelakang dan kulit putih pucat serta paras yang cantik itu mulai terisak, perkataan Ayah nya adalah pertanda bahwa segalanya akan memburuk mulai saat ini untuknya dan putra kecilnya.

"Kyungsoo hanya anak dari hubungan gelap kalian dan aku tak akan pernah mengakui nya sebagai penerus keluarga ini, satu minggu itu waktumu untuk menyingkirkannya"

Terkejut jika kemungkinan terburuk itu terucap dengan nada tenang dan dingin, tak dapat ditawar atau ditunda bahkan digagalkan, Do Shi hae harus menyingkirkan putra nya sendiri.

"Jika kau tak melakukannya masa depan mu akan hancur Shi hae dan lupakan pria itu karena kau akan kunikahkan segera dengan putra keluarga Park dua bulan lagi"

Putus asa dan frustasi adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingat terakhir kali, dengan langkah gontai menggandeng seorang anak bermata bulat, anak itu terus meneteskan air mata melihat Ibu nya lemah seperti itu, sebelah tangan yang bebas terus terkepal erat hingga memerah. Anak itu yakin jika pria yang ibunya temui tadi adalah Ayah yang dia percayai bekerja di luar negeri hingga jarang menemui ibu dan dirinya, Ayah yang selalu dia bela ketika teman-teman nya di SD selalu mengatakan bahwa Ayah nya tidak perduli pada dia lagi, Ayah yang selalu dibanggakan ibu nya bahwa dia adalah pria baik dan sangat menyayangi mereka dan suatu saat akan menjemput mereka untuk hidup bersama.

Hanya beberapa menit semua pandangan itu berubah Kyungsoo sangat yakin dia mendengar dengan jelas Choi Siwon menolak Ibu nya yang meminta perlindungan untuk merawat Kyungsoo karena jika tidak kakek nya akan melenyapkannya, walaupun Ibu nya yang sangat anggun dan cantik hingga mengiba dan berlutut, Choi Siwon hanya mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan mengorbankan kedudukan serta tak ingin mengecewakan istri nya Choi Sooyoung.

"Kyungsoo Ibu menyayangimu tapi Ibu tak ingin kau berakhir ditangan Kakek, kau ingin bersama Ibu atau Kakek hmm" Kyungsoo sadar benar jika kotak yang Ibu nya bawa dari rumah adalah racun namun tangan bergetar wanita cantik itu membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika apapun yang terjadi dia ingin bersama Ibu yang dia sayangi.

Pelukan erat dia kalungkan keleher sang Ibu yang menangis dalam diam adalah jawaban, tangan wanita itu masih bergetar membuka sebuah kotak dan mengeluarkan pil yang hanya dua buah dan memasukkannya kesebuah botol banana milk yang mereka minum bersama dan yang dia tahu adalah kehangatan pelukan Ibunya untuk terakhir kali.

_Flashback End_

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya dimana letak kolam renang utama nya?" Mata bulat itu berkedip beberapa kali, dengan _t-shirt _tanpa lengan dan _skinny jeans _hitam yang sengaja di robek di bagian lututnya itu menampakkan kulit putih dan akan terasa lembut jika di sentuh serta ransel yang tersampir.

"Indah sekali" Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung pemuda tan di depannya "maaf, maksudnya?"

"Namaku Kim Jongin, aku juga akan kesana biar kuantar" Kyungsoo yakin jika seseorang yang mengenakan setelan resmi seperti jas tak mungkin akan pergi berenang, benarkan?.

"ah...baiklah" Kyungsoo membiarkan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi tersenyum berjalan mendahuluinnya.

"_Hebat sekali kau Kyung, membuat pria itu langsung menyukaimu"_ Sehun memandang dua orang pemuda yang saat ini sudah berjalan bersama menjauhi koridor dan memasuki lift dengan mata tajam rubby nya.

-TBC- (ituloh yang penyakit tuberculosis *jk)

Fic ini akan saya publish seminggu sekali dan saya buat karena berhub si NP yang tidak mau menghinakan kyungsoo karena terlalun imut katanya, jadi dengan tega super high quality *apadeh saya akan menistakan makhluk imut satu itu karena itu adalah hobi saya.

sekian thanks to review


	2. Heart chap 2

Rated, author, cast masih sama

**Kesamaan cerita dan karakter mungkin sama diluaran sana dan saya sengaja, yang pasti ini murni dari otak saya. Percaya dech kalau kagak yaudah.**

**Kaisoo (walaupun moment nya secuil)**

_**Chap 2 HEART**_

Dua buah Kolam renang yang luas dan kursi santai yang berjajar di pinggir kolam menjadi pemandangan utama saat Kyungsoo sampai, mata nya membulat lebih lebar dengan bibir yang terbuka, takjub, bukan hanya Kyungsoo tapi juga Kim Jongin yang berdiri di sebelah nya, namun hanya object mereka yang berbeda.

"Imut sekali" gumaman Jongin rupanya cukup ditangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran tajam Kyungsoo, terbukti saat dia menolehkan kepala nya dan memadang bertanya kearah sang pemuda tan.

"Ah...iya aku Kyungsoo, apa benar kau ingin berenang? Pakaianmu seperti orang yang akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam saja"

"Sebenarnya memang begitu tapi lupakan saja disini ada yang lebih menarik"

"eh..." dan yang Kyungsoo rasakan terakhir kali sebelum menuju ruang ganti adalah sebuah belaian lembut di pipi kirinya.

Setelan jas hitam dan celana yang senada melekat di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, dengan tenang dia memasuki hall Star hotel yang dia yakini sebagai tempat berlangsungnya pesta untuk launching pembukaan cabang baru bulan ini. Dari jarak beberapa meter dia dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan rekannya Sehun dan benar saja di sudut ruangan di depan jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke langit kelam pemuda itu mengangkat gelas wine nya sebagai tanda penyambutan.

Kyungsoo bisa masuk kesini karena undangan Kim Jongin dan Sehun tentu saja menjadi penyusup yang handal, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan pemuda tan yang saat ini berbincang dengan presdir Choi Siwon dan istri nya Choi Sooyoung.

Sedetik Mata kelam Kyungsoo berubah warna dan tubuhnya menegang dengan raut wajah nya tetap datar dan seringai yang muncul di sudut bibirnya, karena sebuah tepukan di pundaknya lah dia menyadari bahwa hampir saja dia lepas kendali.

"Segera selesaikan dan jangan lengah" Sehun berjalan kearah meja tempat dimana Presdir Choi corp itu berdiri dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun dia menyuntikkan sesuatu di tengkuk Choi Siwon. Erangan yang tercipta membawa orang-orang yang di dekatnya khawatir tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya dan menit berikutnya Choi Siwon segera meninggalkan area pesta dengan alasan pusing yang mendera.

Remang dan senyap Presdir Choi duduk di sofa yang disediakan _president room_ Star hotel dengan sebelah tangannya memijit pelipis yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

"Kyungsoo...kau masih ingat pak tua?" terkejut dan reflek merapatkan tubuh nya ke sofa besar yang ia duduki adalah reaksi awal saat Siwon menangkap sesosok seperti bayangan yang muncul di beranda kamar nya.

Secara otomatis pintu kaca yang memisahkan beranda dengan ruang utama itu terbuka dan sedetik seorang pemuda bermata bulat dengan iris semerah rubby berdiri dengan wajah menunduk dhadapannya, dekat tapi tak cukup untuk nya merasakan hangat nafas pemuda itu. Nyata nya Siwon hanya merasa dingin yang mencekam saat ingatan masa lalu nya berputar.

"Jika Ibu ku dan aku kau tolak kenapa istri kedua mu Kim Junhee dan putra nya kau terima dengan tangan terbuka?" Sebuah pisau yang berkilap muncul dari telapak tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Crash

Pisau itu menancap di bahu Siwon dan dengan mudah dicabut kembali tak pelak darah berbau anyir menyeruak indra penciuman siapapun di ruangan itu. Siwon sadar bahwa dia berada dalam bahaya saat ini, namun entah kenapa tubuh nya seakan lumpuh jari-jarinya hanya sesekali dapat bergerak.

"Percuma, kau tak akan bisa bergerak bebas tuan Choi Siwon jadi diamlah!" berusaha keras Siwon meraih ponsel di saku celana nya dan hanya berbuah tusukan lain pada paha kirinya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!" dan sayatan lain terbentuk di dada Choi Siwon oleh tarian pisau yang dilayangkan pemuda itu.

"Aku Kyungsoo tuan Choi, atau...haruskah kupanggil kau Ayah?" membelalak lebar Siwon benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa anak yang sekian lama telah mati bersama Ibu nya karena menenggak racun berdiri sehat di hadapannya saat ini, dan apa dia menyebut istri kedua nya? Juga Jongin putra keduanya?.

"Heran jika aku masih hidup? Sebentar lagi akan ku mulai pesta nya tapi bukankah lebih baik istri mu bersamamu eoh?" dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pintu yang terbuka kasar dengan pemuda pucat yang membawa Choi Sooyoung yang terus meronta lalu menutup pintu itu kembali tanpa menyentuh nya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Sehun yang membawa Sooyoung lalu melempar nya kelantai degan keras hingga dahi nya berdarah, mata wanita itu mengalirkan airmata dan meraung memohon pengampunan. Siwon yang kini di penuhi sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya akibat perbuatan Kyugsoo turut berbaring di lantai yang penuh dengan darah.

"Aku tak akan membuat kematian kalian mudah" nada bicara yang begitu dingin dengan wajah datar namun siapapun tahu jika mata itu menyalak dipenuhi kebencian dan dendam.

Perlahan Kyungsoo meraih rambut Sooyoung menjambaknya kasar membuat wanita itu berdiri di atas tumpuan kakinya yang lemah, "kumohon lepaskan aku, akan kuberikan segalanya", "jika aku menginginkan suami mu mati apa kau akan memberikannya?" dan sebuah anggukan lemah memancing tawa sinis dari Sehun pria yang menyelamatkannya dulu yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan tenang.

Siwon menitikkan air mata nya dalam diam, dia sadar jika istri nya tak sesetia itu maka dia pasrah sekarang. Dimulai dengan sayatan melintang yang sengaja dibuat perlahan oleh Kyungsoo di leher Sooyoung sehingga membuat jeritan kesakitan memekakkan telinga, menusuk perut datar nya lalu mencabutnya dan menusuk kembali di tempat berbeda. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar saat menyadari wanita itu telah mati seiring dengan lelehan darah yang terciprat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan enggan Kyungsoo memotong lengan kanan Sooyoung dan kaki kirinya sebatas lutut lalu melemparnya keluar beranda, tersenyum puas saat melihat Siwon yang menahan rasa sakit karena luka sayatan yang terbuka lebar membuat Kyungsoo semakin bernafsu menyiksanya.

"Akan kugunakan tanganku sendiri kali ini, jadi.." Kyungsoo segera membuang pisaunya dan ditangkap Sehun dengan cekatan, menunduk kearah Siwon lalu membisikkan bahwa dia ingin Siwon memohon seperti Ibu nya dulu, namun sebuah belaian di pipinya membuat dia mematung.

Tak masuk akal jika Siwon bisa bergerak walau hanya sedikit harusnya obat itu benar-benar melumpuhkan seseorang. Kyungsoo frustasi karena wajah nya disentuh dan dia merasakan kehangatan di atas kulit dinginnya, dia tak ingin sedikitpun rasa itu menghampiri, rasa yang pernah sempat dia rasakan dulu bernama kasih sayang.

"hentikan!" Siwon menatapnya sayu, dengan cepat dia menusuk kan kuku nya yang tajam di kedua bola mata itu bergantian dan Siwon hanya membungkam mulutnya rapat. Kyungsoo membabi buta menancapkan kuku nya di tubuh atas Siwon hingga dagingnya terkoyak dan terkadang menempel pada sela jari nya saat Kyungsoo mencabut nya walau untuk kembali mencabik tubuh itu.

Hal terakhir yang dia yakini adalah dia belum benar-benar lega, menghembuskan nafas sekali dan dengan yakin dia mencabut jantung yang masih berdetak lemah dari dalam rongga dada tubuh di bawahnya dengan tangan kosong, dan pintu ruangan kembali terbuka kasar saat seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit tan menatapnya nyalang.

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Kim Jongin menyuarakan isi hatinya, memberanikan melangkah masuk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat saat orang yang dia sukai bersimbah darah dengan sebuah jantung di tangan kanannya juga dua sosok tak bernyawa yang dia kenali.

"Ini yang kulakukan" dengan seringai puas Kyungsoo meremas jantung di tangan nya hingga hancur lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin yang berdiri mematung, Jongin yakin dia merasakan benda kenyal dan basah tetapi juga berbau anyir telah menempel di bibirnya tadi, namun yang dia temukan adalah kesunyian serta pintu beranda yang terbuka lebar.

"_Lupakan dan jangan mencariku Kim Jongin!"_adalah kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar dari pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya beberapa saat lalu dan dia benar-benar tak yakin apa akan menuruti kalimat itu atau tidak.

Semua orang tahu dendam akan kenangan masa lalu akan menghantui hingga seseorang membalaskannya, sayangnya tak semua mengerti kenangan akan timbul pada proses nya. Dan apapun itu jika hati telah tertutup kelembutan dan cinta tak akan pernah sampai, **kapanpun...**

**\- END -**

NB mengucapkan terimakasih yang banyak atas orang-orang yang sudah eksis dengan klik follow fav dan meluangkan waktu untuk komeng, saya terhura kawan. Untuk NP tercintah berhasilkah saya menistakan Kyung? Tapi katanya dia gak mau baca ni epep gegara Kyung yang serem, pokoknya bow buat kalian semua dah salam cintah dari saya...

Biarkan misteri tetap menjadi misteri dan silahkan berimajinasi dengan pikiran kalian semua mengenai hal-hal yang tidak saya jelaskan, saya suka yang gantuuuung.

Kemungkinan sequel entahlah habis ini kan first fic about Kaisoo. OK see ya...


End file.
